Picture of Family
by yellowstar128
Summary: The youngest Wayne draws his family for his kindergarten class. AU. Future!Fic. BMWW, Dick/Babs, Jason/Steph, Tim/Tam


Pairings: Dick/Babs, Jason/Steph, Tim/Tam,and hints of BMWW

AN: This is part of my Future!AU with Heroes' Holiday and Olympian Blessings (the baby in that is Ally). I finally have direction for HH so I hope to have the re-edit done by Thanksgiving this year at the latest.

Disclaimer: The entire Batclan is property of DC, so is Wonder Woman (even though she's not mentioned by name here). No infringement intended.

* * *

"Mrs. Shoemaker! Matt's doing it wrong!" Yelled a little girl with blonde pigtails.

"Nuh uh!" Disagreed the dark-haired boy sitting next to her.

"You're only supposa draw your _immediate_ family idiot." The girl argued.

"Suzanne, don't call Matt an idiot. It's not nice." The teacher admonished.

"I did." Matt said quietly while the teacher scolded his classmate.

"Let's see what you have Matt." Mrs. Shoemaker said turning to him.

The kindergarten teacher crouched down next to Matt's tiny chair and Matt handed her his drawing. It was surprisingly good for a five-year-old. Mrs. Shoemaker could immediately see why Suzanne had thought he was doing it wrong. The assignment was for each student to draw his or her immediate family, which meant most of the kids' pictures were of 4 to 6 people; Matt's had a lot more.

"Why don't you tell me who everyone is here?" Mrs. Shoemaker asked Matt.

"Well," he started nervously, "this is my mom and this is my dad." He said pointing to the man and the woman in the center of the page. "And this is my big brother Dick and his wife Babs." He continued pointing to the couple standing next to his parents.

"Babs?"

"Uh huh! And see she's holding Annie. She's still too little to go to school but she's not as little as she used to be. Her name's really Annabella but that's real long so we call her Annie." He said starting to get excited

"Yeah?" Mrs. Shoemaker said smiling.

"Yeah, and this one is Tim, he's my big brother too. His girlfriend is Tam, she's real nice, but I didn't draw her 'cause they're not married yet."

The teacher nodded.

"And this is Jason, he's my big brother too. Dick said he's a black sheep but I don't know what that means but I made his clothes black."

Mrs. Shoemaker smiled.

"This is Stephanie. She's real cool; she usta tell me cool stories about knights and stuff when I was a littler. Steph and my brother Jason 'loped. Daddy says that means that they got married but instead of a big party, like in the movies, it was just them. Mommy said it was romantic." Matt made a disgusted face at that.

The teacher laughed.

"This one is my brother Damian. I put him over here far away from Tim 'cause they don't get along. Damian says it's because Tim isn't really his brother 'cause Tim's adopted but so are Dick and Jason and Cass and he's not as mean to them, well maybe Jason." Matt shrugged.

"That's Terry." Matt said pointing to one of the smaller figures on the page. "He's my only big brother that isn't all grown-up. He's supercool e'cep when he calls me a twip."

"That's not very nice." Mrs. Shoemaker said trying not to smile.

"No but he almost always gets in trouble." Matt said before continuing with his narrative. "These are my sisters Cass and Ally. Ally's really smart. Dick says sometimes really smart people aren't good at explaining stuff but Ally is, she always helps me with my homework when I get stuck."

"That's nice of her." The teacher said.

"Uh huh and this is me see I'm the littlest, e'cep for Annie."

"And who's this?" Mrs. Shoemaker asked pointing to the only unidentified person on the page.

"That's Alfred!" The boy exclaimed.

"Alfred?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah he's the bestest. He makes all the food 'cause Mommy and Daddy are really busy; Dad must be real bad at kitchen stuff 'cause he always gets in trouble when he tries to help." Matt giggled for a second and then continued. "But it's okay 'cause Alfred makes yummy food and the best cookies EVER. They're even better than Grandma Kent's but don't tell her I said that; she'd be real upset."

"Grandma Kent?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah. She's not really my grandma, she's Uncle Clark's mommy. She lives on a farm. Her cookies are yummy but not as yummy as Alfred's." The little boy thought for a second and then continued. "But her apple pie is better." Matt licked his lips.

The teacher laughed and then asked, "Uncle Clark?"

"He's not really my uncle, he's an on-or-airy uncle. I have lots of on-or-airy uncles and aunts too but they aren't immediate family so I didn't draw them." Matt replied.

Satisfied that Matt had knew the difference between immediate family and extended family, the point of the lesson, Mrs. Shoemaker stood and handed the picture back to Matt. "Good job Matt. Looks like you have a very nice family."

"Yeah, they're pretty schway." Matt replied with a grin.


End file.
